


Necesito memorias

by FabiiV



Category: VIXX
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Memory Loss
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:15:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25300720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FabiiV/pseuds/FabiiV
Relationships: Jung Taekwoon | Leo/Kim Wonshik | Ravi





	1. Chapter 1

Y ahí está. Sentado en esa silla de hospital con la mirada perdida en el suelo, no sabe cómo sentirse si feliz o triste.

Rebobina lo sucedido hace minutos: había llegado y se encontró con la buena noticia de que su novio había despertado, eso es muy bueno. Estuvo en observación por unas horas y luego el doctor se acercó a él para decirle que Taekwoon apenas podía decir unas palabras y no veía bien, que la recuperación dependía de cada persona y que es totalmente normal.

Wonsik pasó a verle aunque el otro tampoco podía escucharle bien. Está consiente, eso es algo. Su chico hace 1 semana tuvo un accidente y desde entonces había estado en coma.

Comenzó la rehabilitación, la familia de Taekwoon llegaría al día siguiente, viven en ciudades distintas así que Wonsik lo ayudaría en todo pidiendo unas mini vacaciones en el trabajo para eso.

Al pasar otras dos semana, Taekwoon comenzaba a recobrar su visión y habla, aun no podía moverse a pesar de todos los masajes y ejercicios que le proporcionaban sus padres sobre sus extremidades. Lo peor fue que a la tercera semana pregunto por qué Wonsik siempre estaba ahí, aún más cerca que su familia, más dedicado y cariñoso que un amigo. Es más, ni su nombre se sabía, en otras palabras; no lo recordaba.

Wonsik cayó en un pozo negro después de eso. No podía ser que no le recuerde después de todo lo que habían pasado juntos.

—Tranquilo, sólo tienes que enamorarlo de nuevo —intenta animar Sanghyuk, su mejor amigo.

—Es imposible —susurra Wonsik sin despegar la vista del suelo, hace tiempo no se sentía tan desorientado, como si no supiera a donde ir, ¿Qué hacer?—, no sabes lo que me costó... él... es imposible...

No tiene memorias de él, de ellos. Wonsik ya sentía volver a tocar el infierno.

Aunque Taekwoon siguió preguntando la familia Jung no dijo nada sobre Wonsik y éste dejo de ir por unos días, sin saber qué hacer. Cinco días después se decidió a decirle toda la verdad. Sanghyuk lo acompaño, un apoyo ya que a Taekwoon parecía agradarle, pero tampoco lo recordaba. Ambos amigos pasaron a verle, Sanghyuk se sentó a un lado de la camilla y Wonsik se quedó parado.

—El doctor dijo que te explicó que olvidaste tu memoria —sonríe por sus propias palabras—. No, que las perdiste. O es lo mismo —se encoge de hombros y Wonsik suspira cansado sin dejar de ver a su chico—. Ya sabes quién soy, tu amigo, pero él es tu novio.

Los ojos de Taekwoon no podían estar más abiertos, mira a Wonsik como si fuese un moustro.

—¿Qué es esto? ¿Una cámara oculta? —se ríe con un tono molesto.

—No es una broma —susurra Wonsik aún dolido porque no lo recuerde mientras golpea a Sanghyuk por ser tan brusco en la declaración.

—Yo jamás saldría con un hombre —asegura cada vez más molesto. Sanghyuk niega con la cabeza y sale de la habitación, entonces Wonsik se sienta en su lugar—. Ahórrate cualquier discurso porque no voy a creerte —se pone a la defensiva. Siente a su corazón raro, late deprisa. ¿Será por el chico ese? No, seguro sólo está nervioso por toda la situación. No es por el hombre guapo sentado a su lado, que lo mira con esos ojos tan profundos y brillantes. ¡Rayos! Esa mirada siempre estuvo ahí y nunca la había visto.

—Eres el mismo chico orgulloso y terco al que conocí hace cuatro años, pero yo no olvide y voy a luchar para que vuelvas a ser el mismo lindo y cariñoso chico del que me enamoré —sonríe Wonsik sin dejar de ver los incomodos ojos del mayor—. Lo compre para ti —le extiende el pote de helado, Taekwoon se extraña pero lo toma entre sus manos.

Wonsik comienza a hablarle de algunas cosas del pasado, intentando no llegar a lo incomodo pero haciéndole saber que no lo dejaría. Taekwoon simplemente se mantuvo callado para no terminar insultando a medio mundo.

Un mes más paso, sus padres se había ido ya hace dos semanas por el trabajo, sus hermanas también, por lo que se quedó al cuidado de su novio. Y vaya que le cuesta verle de esa forma, demasiado, por lo que le pidió que actuara como un amigo, algo que Wonsik acepto sin problemas.

Dos semanas después le dieron el alta. Los doctores decían que era un milagro lo rápido que había mejorado, pero ya está preparado para retomar su vida.

Ya en su hogar se siente más que desorientado. Es todo tan pequeño y cálido, jamás había imaginado un futuro así, no viniendo de una familia adinerada. ¿Qué había hecho con su vida?

—Ponte cómodo, es tu casa —dice Wonsik algo nervioso, sonríe a pesar de todo—. ¿Quieres comer? No podría hacer algo rápido pero voy a pedir —busca su celular mientras el mayor se sienta en el sillón sin dejar de ver los alrededores.

—¿No tienes a nadie que cocine por ti? —enseguida Wonsik le mira como si hubiera dicho algo sorprendente—, ¿Qué? —lo ve sonreír, lo que causa extraños revoloteos en su estómago.

—Es que... me dijiste eso mismo una vez —sonríe nostálgico y termina de hacer el pedido—. Pedí pizza —ve la mueca de asco que hace su chico—, es tu comida favorita.

—¿Qué? No, imposible —asegura negando con una mano, el otro ríe y eso lo hace enfadar—. Yo no como esa comida barata y grasa.

—Cuando lo pruebes me darás la razón.

Y a Taekwoon le encantó la pizza, pero no le dio la razón a Wonsik.

Todo el resto del día charlaron, bueno, Wonsik habla mucho más explicando y recordando algunos momentos mientras veían fotos y vídeos. Taekwoon preguntaba de todo, la curiosidad siempre fue más grande que su orgullo.

—¿Y nos besamos?

—Muchas veces.

—¿También tuvimos sexo?

Wonsik se sonroja un poco y muerde su labio inferior, Taekwoon también se pone nervioso y desvía la mirada al álbum de fotos entre sus manos. Se arrepiente de haber preguntado eso.

—Sí, para que te hagas una idea nosotros íbamos a casarnos —levanta su mano mostrando ambos anillo en su dedo anular—. Uno es tuyo.

—¿Tanto así? Yo realmente estaba loco —sonríe por primera vez desde que despertó haciendo enloquecer el corazón de Wonsik.

En las noches el menor dormiría en el sillón para no incomodar a su novio en una misma cama.

Así pasaron los días. La semana entrante las hermanas de Taekwoon volvieron de visita haciéndolo sentir mucho mejor, ya que a ellas si las recuerda. Todo estuvo muy animado y cómodo hasta que comenzaron a hablar de la boda, Wonsik decidió cancelarla, no quería presionar a Taekwoon.

Los siguientes días todos se tomaron su tiempo con Taekwoon, llevándolo a sus lugares favoritos y contando anécdotas de lo ocurrido, para estimular su memoria pero no había ninguna reacción por parte del chico. Otra secuela que le había quedado es que no recuerda fechas importantes, no puede retener fechas, ni siquiera el día de su cumpleaños. No es muy importante, pero una secuela algo molesta.

Lo peor es que aún tiene muy vigente su último amor, su ex novia, Sojin. Le pregunto a su madre, cuando volvió, por ella y la mujer de inmediato puso mala cara, las palabras los llevaron a una pequeña pelea de desigualdad y Wonsik terminó enterándose de todo.

—¿Quieres volver a verla? —su voz suena suave y hasta cariñosa, pero sus ojos reflejan todo el dolor que siente su corazón.

—Sí, quiero verla —se anima a decir Taekwoon después de unos segundos en silencio—. Sólo es para hablar.

—Lo sé, te costó mucho olvidarte de ella —Wonsik mueve su mano para tomar la del mayor pero se detiene y retrocede—. Yo... veré si puedo contactarla.

Y sale de la habitación. Su madre le lanza una mirada de decepción que lo hace sentir un idiota.

Taekwoon no trata a Wonsik como si fuera su novio olvidado, sino que lo trata como un amigo más. No lo veía, ni medía sus palabras, en muchas ocasiones lo trataba como si fuera un completo desconocido, alguien que no debería meterse en su vida. No tenía idea del dolor que le causaba a Wonsik, ser menospreciado, dejado de lado por quien sería tu esposo cuando estaban con algún conocido o familiar. Aun así el menor hacia todo lo posible para encajar, para ser visto por Taekwoon, luchaba por ganarse su sonrisa con pequeños gestos u cosas que sabía que el otro amaba.

Sólo tenía que volver a enamorarlo. Algo que le había costado muchos meses en el pasado. Casi dos años. Algo a que temía volver a empezar. No sabía si las cosas serían iguales, pero no creía ser capaz de soportar tanto dolor si así lo fuera.

Unos días después, Sojin fue citada por ambos chicos.

—No tenías que venir —dice algo incómodo Taekwoon, camina hacia la plaza junto a Wonsik.

—Mira, ahí está —el menor ignora la molestia de su chico y corre hacia la mujer sentada en un banco.

—Wonsik —ella se quita los lentes y cruza sus bonitas piernas.

—Seré breve. La vida te ha dado otra oportunidad, no la desperdicies. Taekwoon perdió la memoria y no me ha dicho que es lo que recuerda de ti así que ten mucho cuidado con tus palabras.

Ambos se mantienen la mirada con seriedad hasta que Taekwoon llega junto a ellos, Wonsik le sonríe a su chico y se aleja situándose no muy lejos de ellos.

—Tanto tiempo, Taekwoon —se pone de pie ella y le pasa la mano, el chico se la estrecha en un suave apretón.

—Para mí no paso tanto.

—Lo sé —sonríe Sojin, con el maquillaje y su ropa tan cara parecía una modelo.

—Sé que términos pero no recuerdo porque y nadie quiso decírmelo —ambos se sientan en el banco manteniendo distancia.

—Entonces podría decir que Wonsik fue quien nos separó, hizo todo lo posible y te llevo lejos de mí —dice con seriedad mirando los ojos del alto, que se paraliza—. ¿Y me creerías? —al no obtener respuesta sonríe divertida—. ¿Me creerías por encima de la persona que te ama? Esa que estuvo siempre para ti, ¿¡Estás loco!? —le golpea el brazo y se echa a reír cuando Taekwoon hace una mueca de enfado.

—No lo conozco —dice llevando ambas manos a su sien—. Además, es un chico.

—¿Te vas a poner de homofóbico ahora? —ella niega con la cabeza y se cruza de piernas—. La verdad es que yo soy la idiota y por eso terminamos, una noche de fiesta te presenté ante mi primo, Wonsik. Desde entonces se volvieron muy buenos amigos —suspira con nostalgia y mira a su primo sentado desde lejos—. Fui yo, tú también. Los dos nos perdimos. Te hice mucho daño y Wonsik siempre estuvo ahí para cuidarte.

Taekwoon mira a su novio y cuando éste le devuelve la mirada junto a una brillante sonrisa su corazón salta de alegría. Enseguida desvía la mirada ya que siente sus mejillas tomar un cálido calor. Sojin ve todo eso y se ríe divertida.

—Nosotros, nuestros momentos aún lo tengo muy presente —Taekwoon voltea a ver a la mujer a su lado—. Aún te siento aquí —señala su corazón.

—Claro que no, yo sólo estoy aquí —dice señalando la cabeza del chico—. Es sólo un error. Wonsik sí que está aquí —golpea con suavidad el pecho del otro.

—No quiero que esté ahí.

—¿Por qué? —Taekwoon se encoge de hombros—. Sólo puedo decirte que nunca nadie te había querido tanto como lo hace Wonsik. Es más, él te cambió, lo sé porque cuando me viste hace un año me diste un abrazo y me perdonaste sin que yo tuviera que decir nada —los ojos de Sojin se llenan de lágrimas, sonríe y niega—. ¿Quién lo diría? El arrogante y orgulloso Jung Taekwoon siendo lindo con su ex, con quien tanto dolor le había provocado —se abanica con las manos y coloca los lentes, respira profundo antes de levantarse—. Espero que vuelva tu memoria pronto y si no, que Wonsik te tenga paciencia.

—¿No te volveré a ver?

Ella sonríe extendiendo su mano.

—Hasta... luego —sonríe cuando Taekwoon agarra su mano dándole un suave apretón.

—Hasta luego.

**(...)**

Taekwoon seguía evitando contacto físico con Wonsik, y hasta evitaba mirarle desde aquella salida en la plaza.

—¿Cambie tanto?

—Un montón —sonríe Sanghyuk, ambos están sentados en el sillón—. Sólo imagina que festejamos tu último cumpleaños en mi casa —el menor recibe una mirada sorpresiva que lo hace reír—. Hasta cantaste karaoke y bailaste, fue genial.

—¿Estás bromeando? —le toca el hombro mientras se lleva una mano a la boca, Sanghyuk niega sacándole una carcajada—. ¿Baile? ¿Lo grabaron?

—¡No! ¡Eso no!

El menor se pone de pie y comienza a imitar el baile de esa vez haciendo reír mucho a Taekwoon, que se deshace en el sofá. Wonsik se asoma por la puerta de la cocina y sus ojos brillan llenos de felicidad al ver así a su novio, pero éste apenas se percata de que es observado y deja de reír, incómodo decide ir al baño.

**(...)**

—Wonsik —le llama al día siguiente por la noche Taekwoon. Están cenando en sumo silencio así que sus ojos enseguida se encuentran—, me haces sentir incómodo —Wonsik deja de comer y se acomoda nervioso en la silla—. Cuando me mirar o estas muy cerca, me incomoda... no sé, simplemente me molesta tu cariño... Cuando eres demasiado atento —el mayor se lleva una mano a los cabellos y suspira frustrado.

—¿Te molesta?

—¡Sí! Me molesta que seas así, todo el tiempo encima de mí, preguntándome si estoy bien, si necesito algo. ¡Basta!, yo puedo solo —lo dice tan enojado e histórico que no nota el dolor en los ojos del contrario— ¿Siempre eres así?

Wonsik baja la mirada y respira profundo para tranquilizar su adolorido corazón. Ese era el Taekwoon que había conocido en un comienzo, tan bruto y egoísta, no pensaba en nadie más, sólo él, únicamente él y nadie más que él importa. Tan diferente a quien se convirtió en el amor de su vida.

Como si fueran dos personas.

_**—¿No te molesta que siempre este encima tuyo?** _

_**—Para nada, eso me encanta —sonríe Taekwoon acomodándose mejor entre sus brazos—. Que me digas siempre cuanto me quieres y me beses, me consientas. Así sé que sólo piensas en mí.** _

Ese es su Taekwoon egoísta también, él que quiere ser su centro del mundo, su todo, él que es cariñoso y juguetón. Que le encanta estar entre sus brazos u observarle cuando cocina.

—¡Ey! Wonsik, ¿Me estás escuchando?

Mueve la mano Taekwoon delante de la pérdida mirada del menor, que parpadea y asiente cabizbajo.

—Lo siento, no lo volveré a hacer —susurra mirando su plato medio vacío al igual que su corazón.

—Gracias —dice de forma pesada Taekwoon, recoge su plato y al terminar de lavarlo sale de la cocina.


	2. Chapter 2

A pesar del dolor, Wonsik, fingió estar bien, volvió a sonreír y ser un buen anfitrión, alegre y conversador como todo un buen amigo, pero Taekwoon ni siquiera le había mirado. Sólo respondía con movimientos y si le miraba era para demostrarle que ya estaba enfadado. Así que Wonsik mantuvo silencio cuando los viejos amigos de escuela vinieron de visita, callado y sirviéndoles como si fuera una maldita sirvienta. No tenia porque hacerlo, pero sabia que se sentiría mal consigo mismo si no lo hacia.

—No puedo creerlo, Taekwoon. Tú siempre fuiste tan hombre, que no puedo creer que terminarás con un chico —dice uno de sus ex compañeros con una sonrisa burlona incomodando al chico.

Él no quería que pensaran que es gay. Que fue, es algo pasado.

—Sí, la última vez que nos vimos nos cortaste el rostro. Demasiado sensible para escuchar nuestros chistes —dice otro tomando una lata de cerveza—. Es una tragedia que no recuerdes, pero volviste a ser el de antes, quizás hasta podamos salir. Claro, si tú noviecito te deja —se ríen los tres chicos.

—Claro que sí, salgamos, después de todo no lo recuerdo —hace pausa unos segundos sabiendo que Wonsik puede estar escuchando—. Quizás el olvidarle fue para bien —él no escucho algo quebrarse porque está muy entretenido riendo con sus "amigos". No pensó en el daño que provocaba en la única persona que lo ama con todo su ser.

—No deberías decir eso, podría estar escuchando.

—No me importa —se encoge de hombro Taekwoon—. Él quiere estar conmigo y yo no voy a mentirle, no siento nada por él.

**(...)**

—Buenos días, cari... ¡Woonie! ¡No! No quise decir eso, bebé —Maldice por lo bajo Wonsik más que nervioso. Toda la noche estuvo pensando en cómo ser menos cariñoso, pero a la primera hora de la mañana ya la caga con los apodos lindos—. Taekwoon —sonríe avergonzado al ver que el otro parece divertido con la situación—. Salí a correr y compre tu café favorito —deja la bebida y un paquete sobre la mesa fuente al mayor, que mira todo muy sorprendido—. El postre que te encanta, sólo había una porción espero que sea suficiente. Mañana si quieres te comp...

—¡Wonsik! —el tono molesto de Taekwoon hace estremecer al menor— ¿Por qué actúas como si no hubieras escuchado lo de ayer? —se pone de pie para quedar a la misma altura.

—Porque no me importa, sé que luego te arrepentirás, no es lo que en verdad sientes —sonríe a pesar de la opresión en su pecho.

—Y tú sabes lo que siento, ¿Verdad? —dice sarcástico mientras sonríe—. ¿Por qué te engañas? Yo no te quiero.

—Tú me amas, estoy seguro y no voy a dejar que la pérdida de recuerdos nos separe —confiesa de lo más serio y decidido sin apartar la mirada de los ojos del mayor.

—Yo te quiero, pero bien lejos de aquí. Dijiste que no me sofocarías y lo estás haciendo con más presión —mantiene la calma y lo dice de forma sería.

—Lo sé... yo... yo quiero estar contigo —confiesa Wonsik sintiendo su corazón acelerarse al ver ese brillo de felicidad en los ojos del contrario.

—Pero esta no es la manera —Taekwoon suspira con pesadez y agarra el café—. Gracias por esto —dice antes de caminar a la sala.

**(...)**

Los familiares de Taekwoon habían vuelto a sus ciudades, hogares, por lo tanto ellos quedaron solos y con sus amigos.

Wonsik comenzó a trabajar de nuevo por las mañanas, siempre dejando el desayuno para su chico. Volvía para almorzar pero nunca lo hacían juntos, Taekwoon siempre se excusaba para no tener que estar junto al menor.

Ese fin de semana el mayor saldría con sus viejos amigos. Al salir de la ducha lo hizo sólo con una toalla en la cintura, lo que de inmediato llamó la atención de Wonsik, simplemente no podía apartar los ojos, su chico es demasiado guapo y estar como tres meses en abstinencia lo hacían calentarse muy rápido.

Lo siguió hasta la habitación y olvidándose de la amnesia del otro lo envolvió con sus brazos, sintió el cuerpo caliente y paralizado del mayor, su corazón palpitar con rapidez al igual que el suyo. Sensaciones tan familiares y bonitas. Pudo dejar su beso en la nuca de Taekwoon antes de ser apartado con mucha fuerza.

Taekwoon estaba avergonzado, sus mejillas rojas lo decían, pero también muy molesto, perturbado de sí mismo, de lo que siente al ser tocado por Wonsik. Aun así la ira y prejuicios que lleva consigo fueron dominantes, le gritó todo lo que pensaba sobre los gays, lo repulsivo que se le hacía que uno de ellos lo deseara. Fue aún más estúpido y se hizo la víctima: que ya no se podía pasear por la casa porque Wonsik podría violarlo. Lo dijo tan enojado y asqueado que logró sacar lágrimas de los ojos dolidos del menor, y eso le dolió también pero decidió fingir que no le importaba, a Jung Taekwoon nada le importa más que él mismo.

Wonsik le aseguró que lo ama y que jamás le obligaría a nada. No pudo decir algo más porque estaba destruido y decidió caer lejos de la mirada de Taekwoon.

Después de eso el ambiente entre ellos fue aún más incómodo. Wonsik ni siguiera miraba al mayor, evitaba siquiera hablarle y eso lastimó mucho a Taekwoon, pero se convenció de que era lo mejor.

Con esa rara convivencia parecían unos desconocidos. Sanghyuk hablo con ambos y terminó discutiendo con los dos así que no volvió a involucrarse.

Al pasar otra semana.

Taekwoon salió ese sábado sin avisarle a la persona con la que convive lo que le trajo un par de problemas.

Wonsik tuvo que ir a recogerle a las cuatro de la madrugada porque sus "amigos" lo dejaron a su suerte.

Fue todo un sacrificio meterlo al auto y aún más sacarlo, por lo menos el ebrio se dejó llevar hasta la cama. Wonsik sólo escuchaba sus incoherencias y se reía a pesar de estar muy cansado. Lo dejó en la cama, le quitó los zapatos, calcetines, chaqueta y pantalones para que durmiera más cómodo. Lo raro fue que Taekwoon se dejó, hasta le sonreía coqueto. El alcohol le afectó demasiado.

—Quédate a dormir conmigo —le toma del brazo y hace un puchero.

—No —se ríe Wonsik volviendo a sentarse a un lado de la cama—. Me romperás la cara si despierto a tu lado —sus ojos se encuentran y por un momento pareciera que Taekwoon si lo recuerda. Niega y mueve su flequillo para dejar un beso en su frente. Al intentar levantarse es agarrado de la nuca con mucha fuerza, no tiene tiempo de pensar sólo de sentir los suaves y húmedos labios del mayor contra los suyos. El beso comienza tímido, con pequeños toques, luego se mueven con más precisión y rapidez demostrando las ansias que tienen uno del otro. Wonsik apoya los codos contra el colchón y deja que Taekwoon domine el beso a gusto, que meta su lengua y juegue con la suya, que jale de sus cabellos, succione sus labios, los saboree. Tanto había anhelado un beso así, de sus labios.

Taekwoon, gime en protesta al separarse.

—Wonsik.

—Duerme, ¿Sí? —intenta separarse, pero el mayor lo abraza atrayéndolo a su cuerpo.

—Quédate —pide dándole un suave beso—. Por favor —otro y otro beso, que hace palpitar sus corazones con alegría—. Se siente tan bien estar contigo —confiesa mirando los ojos brillantes del menor—. Aunque seas un chico, me encanta.

Ambos sonríen y vuelven a besarse, por largo rato sin pasar a más.

Wonsik está demasiado feliz y Taekwoon se siente muy bien.

Por la mañana el menor despertó primero con su amado encima, durmiendo de lo más cómodo. Sonríe nostálgico recordando todas esas bellas mañanas, sólo que esta vez Taekwoon no despertara con una hermosa sonrisa y un beso de buenos días, sino que se asustara y capaz hasta lo golpee.

Más tarde.

El mayor despierta con una terrible resaca, maldiciendo camina hacia el baño. Se da un baño completo relajando sus músculos mientras recuerda todo lo que sucedió anoche, maldice su existencia y lo malditamente bien que saben esos labios.

El agua de la ducha cae por su espalda, cierra los ojos y acaricia con suavidad su labio inferior recordando el tacto de los labios de Wonsik, pequeños pero tan suaves y dulces, olía a menta y sabía muy bien. ¿Por qué lo besó? Ni siquiera lo sabe, ¿Qué debe hacer? El menor querrá una explicación. Tanto que lo había evadido y en menos de cinco minutos lo tenía pegado a él ¡Pidiéndole que se quedé! ¿Qué rayos? Su cabeza está mal. Muy mal.

Seguro su boca sabía a cerveza, horrible, y aun así Wonsik lo besó con ganas, con hambre de él, esa mirada tan brillante y profunda lo hizo sentir tan perfecto, completo, amado, tan especial.

Algo en él, más bien su corazón alocado, le gusta sentirse especial ante ese hombre.

¡Pero no! ¡Que es un chico!

Al salir de la ducha y secar su cuerpo se percata de que olvido llevar ropa, si salía estaría tentando de nuevo a su novio y si no, bueno, tenía que salir de todas formas. ¿Qué le importa a él si Wonsik le mira o no? ¡No debería importarle! ¿¡Entonces por qué su corazón late con tanta desesperación!? Siente que le va a dar un ataque. ¡Por todos los cielos! Son dos chicos no debería ser tan incómodo verse semi desnudos.

¿Por qué esta tan nervioso?

¿Por qué?

—Woonnie —el chico dentro del baño pega un brinco al escuchar esa voz grave y cariñosa—. Digo, Taekwoon, te traje ropa —¿Lo llamó por un apodo? Es tan lindo ¡No! ¿Por qué sus mejillas están tan rojas?—. Taekwoon.

—Sí —el mayor se apresura a abrir apenas la puerta y recibir las prendas, ve que el otro le sonríe y siente sus mejillas aún más calientes—. ¡Gracias! —grita cerrando con fuerza la puerta.

Escucha la risa del otro y eso lo hace enojar, pero aun así sonríe.

Se viste rápido y sale con los cabellos un poco húmedos.

—Woonnie, debes sacarte bien los cabellos —regaña Wonsik al verle, el chico se encoge de hombros y se sienta en la mesa para desayunar. El menor bufa y camina hacia la habitación, vuelve con una pequeña toalla que coloca sobre los cabellos de su novio.

—Oye, yo puedo.

—Yo también —sonríe Wonsik secando con cuidado los cabellos de su chico, que suspira y le deja ser—. Anoche... nosotros...

—¿Qué? —pregunta fingiendo demencia, lleva una gran cucharada de comida a la boca y agradece que el menor esté a su espalda así no ve sus mejillas sonrojadas.

—¿No lo recuerdas?

—No —logra decir con la boca llena— ¿Paso algo?

—¿Dónde estuviste? —Wonsik sonríe aliviado de que el otro no recuerde, así las cosas no serán súper incómodas.

—Fui a un bar con los chicos. Creo que tome demasiado —agarra el vaso de jugo y se lo lleva a los labios.

—Vaya que sí —deja la toalla a un lado y acaricia los cabellos casi secos hacia atrás—. Sales y no me invitas, yo también quiero divertirme.

—¿De verdad?

—Sí, me gusta tomar y bailar —afirma encorvándose y deslizando las mano por el pecho del mayor, que sin ser consiente levanta una mano y entrelaza los dedos con los del contrario.

—Pareces tan serio —Wonsik sonríe y huele el dulce perfume del jabón en el cuello del mayor—. Está bien, vayamos juntos —asiente dejando el vaso sobre la mesa, en ese momento se da cuenta de la posición en la que están, enseguida su corazón se desespera y pide salir volando.

Taekwoon escucha la suave risa del menor cerca de su oído y el cálido aliento choca contra su mejilla haciendo estremecer todo su cuerpo, sin saber porque voltea el rostro quedando encantado al ver los ojos del contrario, que le regala una bonita sonrisa. Ve esos labios y los recuerdos de la noche anterior vienen a su mente.

—Buenos días —dice Wonsik antes de dejar un beso en la mejilla roja de su nervioso novio. Se separa y camina hasta sentarse en la silla frente al mayor.

—¿Por qué hiciste eso?

—¿Te gustó?

—No... bueno... no sé —se muerde el labio nervioso causando una infinita ternura para Wonsik.

—Que lindo.

—No me digas así —regaña molesto llenando con rapidez su boca de alimento, inflando así esas mejillas rojas y evitando ver al otro a toda costa, pero en eso mira su mano con la que entrelazo sus dedos—. ¿Yo tomé tu mano?

—Sí —sonríe Wonsik comiendo sin dejar de ver al mayor—. Seguro fue un reflejo.

—¿Hicimos esto antes? —pregunta intentando tragar con rapidez, mira su mano abriendo y cerrando los puños.

—Muchas veces, tenías la costumbre de no secar tu cabello para que así yo lo hiciera —la nostalgia le llega y hace brillar sus ojos. Taekwoon extiende su mano con los dedos separados—, ¿Qué intentas? —con tono divertido, Wonsik, acepta entrelazar sus dedos.

—¿Sentirme cómodo? —se encoge de hombros como si no fuera la gran cosa. Pero su corazón alocado dice todo lo contrario.

Se queda así un momento luego separan sus manos y Wonsik sigue hablando muy animado. Taekwoon sonríe, le gusta más este novio feliz, que el otro al que había dejado tan triste y desamparado.


	3. Chapter 3

Su relación iba mejorando, al pasar los días Taekwoon era menos arisco y dejaba que Wonsik tomara su mano de vez en cuando. Único contacto con autorización.

Ese viernes al mediodía cuando el menor volvió del trabajo, la casera del edificio lo llamó para contarle que había visto a Taekwoon salir todas las mañanas cuando él se iba y volver antes de que regresara. Ella está enterada de la situación y los conoce hace años así que se preocupa como una madre. Él le agradeció su observación y subió al departamento. Tenía pérdida de recuerdos de algunos años, Taekwoon podía salir y volver sin problemas, eso no es nada malo, sí lo es el hecho de que salga sin decirle como si ocultara algo. Al llegar decide no preguntar directamente.

—¿No te molesta estar encerrado aquí todo el día? —pregunta ya cambiado por algo más cómodo mientras busca los ingredientes para cocinar. Taekwoon también olvidó todo lo que le había enseñado así que él se encargaba de todo.

—Siempre puedo ver una película y leer un libro —dice antes de morder su manzana, camina hasta la cocina y se sienta en una silla para estar más cerca al charlar. Wonsik corta con fuerza la verdura y aprieta la mandíbula por las mentiras de su novio—. ¿Estás bien?

—Estoy bien.

La plática sigue normal después de eso.

Los días siguieron pasando y en una de esas salidas Taekwoon fue encarado por una de sus hermanas en la cafetería.

—No entiendo qué haces aquí, ¿Por qué no estás en casa aprendiendo cocina para hacer la vida de la persona que te ama un poco más agradable? —ataca la mayor, mira sucesivamente a su hermano y luego a la chica con quien el primero estaba charlando—. ¿Sabes qué él tiene un novio, qué ambos se aman a pesar de la falta de memoria?

—Sí... yo... —la chica se sobresalta cuando la mujer golpea con sus palmas la mesa haciendo vibrar las vajillas.

—¿Te da igual? Por eso le coqueteas sin pudor alguno.

—Ven conmigo —Taekwoon agarra el brazo de su hermana, deja unos billetes en la mesa y sale de la tienda, no sin antes disculparse con la chica—. ¿Por qué haces esa escena?

—¿Tú qué haces? —se suelta molesta del agarre—. Responde: ¿Qué haces con esa chica? ¿Wonsik sabe de esto?

—Eso a ti no te incumbe —es todo lo que dice antes de emprender marcha al departamento, pero su hermana le agarra fuerte del brazo.

—Jung Taekwoon, me respondes ahora mismo —exige furiosa clavando sus uñas en el brazo del menor cuando éste intenta zafarse de su agarre— ¿Estás saliendo con esa chica? ¿Engañas a Wonsik?

—No, no —molesto se suelta y sigue caminando escuchando los gritos y reclamos de su hermana—. ¡Ya basta! ¡No lo estoy engañando! Sólo salgo con chicas para... comprobar algo. Además, no hay un nosotros, yo no lo recuerdo. Para mí nunca existió nuestra relación.

—¿Es tan importante recordar? Porque tú corazón no lo ha olvidado —ella se posiciona frente a él y colocando las manos a cada lado de la cadera.

—Es un amor unilateral, sin recuerdos no puedo amar.

—Eres un necio. Wonsik no lo sabe —ve a su hermano y suspira con pesadez—. Tienes que decirle.

—No.

—Yo le diré entonces.

—¡No!

Ambos comienzan una pelea por el celular de la mujer, pero ésta termina ganando y envía un audio contándole todo lo que sabe a su cuñado favorito.

—Yo no fui la que hizo algo malo —dice ella colocándose las gafas oscuras y lanzando un beso a su hermano, que rueda los ojos y le cierra la puerta del departamento en la cara.

Los siguientes minutos se paseó por todo el lugar súper nervioso, mirando a la puerta a cada rato, esperando que Wonsik llegue. Pero pasaban las horas y el menor no llegaba, le mandó mensaje sin saber que decir, al hacerlo se dio cuenta de que no le llegaban así que desistió.

Al bajar el sol por fin Wonsik entró, se veía muy cansado, Taekwoon se puso de pie enseguida preocupado y asustado, pensando que el otro le gritaría o algo parecido.

—Woonnie, perdona que no avisara mi celular se quedó sin batería y tuvimos un problema con Hakyeon, tuve que llevarlo al médico por un accidente que tuvo, pero está bien —sonríe el menor al pesar de la amargura grabada en sus ojos—. Espero que te la hayas arreglado con la comida.

—Eso no fue problema —asegura Taekwoon sabiendo que el otro aún no escucho el audio de su hermana.

—¿Puedo abrazarte?

—¿Eh?

—¿Si puedo abrazarte? —Ya se había quitado los zapatos y calcetines, hasta su saco y maleta estaban en el sillón.

Taekwoon asiente apenas sin ver al otro, sólo deja que le rodee con sus cálidos y fuertes brazos, lo siente relajarse y olfatear su cuello haciéndole cosquillas con la punta de su nariz. Después de unos segundos corresponde el abrazo envolviendo la cintura del menor, es muy cómodo a pesar de su corazón que no para de latir como loco... ¿o es el de Wonsik?

Lo siente mover la cabeza y por reflejo busca su mirada logrando chocar su nariz con la suya. Un latido fuerte y los ojos de Wonsik lo confunden, perfora su alma y lo derrite. Taekwoon entreabre su boca y suelta un suspiro sorpresivo cuando su espalda choca contra la pared, pero no tiene tiempo de quejarse cuando sus labios son aprisionados por los de Wonsik en un apasionado beso, lo siente moverse sobre los suyos con ganas, succionando y explorando con su lengua, dando suaves caricias que lo hacen ahogar un gemido. De la vergüenza intenta apartar al menor, no le gusta que su cuerpo este calentándose con tal rapidez por un simple beso, pero lo que obtiene es que el otro sujete con fuerza sus muñecas a cada lado de su cabeza. Jadea cuando le muerde el labio. Sus miradas llenas de deseo chocan. Taekwoon cierra los ojos y siente los labios del menor recorrer su cuello, chupando y mordiendo, eso lejos de disgustarle lo enciende más, alojando un calor delicioso a su entrepierna. Wonsik coloca una pierna entre las del mayor aplastando su miembro y comienza a moverla; de arriba abajo, a los costados. Son buenos roces contra el bulto de su novio, que gime ahogado al morder su labio.

—Wonsik —llama entre jadeos disfrutando de las grandes y expertas manos que lo tocan a los costados, gime alto cuando su trasero es agarrado con ganas—, Wonsik —llama antes de levantar los brazos hasta los hombros del otro y apoderarse de esos labios que tan bien saben.

Taekwoon gime sobre los labios del menor cuando lo siente pegarse a su cuerpo. El calor aumenta y lo hace perder la cabeza, lo único en lo que piensa es en que quiere más, mucho más. Pero Wonsik vuelve en sí y se aparta de Taekwoon, lo ve con esos labios rojos por los besos y la respiración agitada por toda la estimulación. Se encuentra con sus ojos tan llenos de lujuria que se le hace difícil el respirar, ya olvido la última vez que recibió esa mirada.

—Lo siento —es todo lo que dice antes de correr al baño y encerrarse ahí.

Taekwoon se lleva una mano al pecho y cae sentado en el suelo viendo el bulto de su excitación. ¿Qué fue todo eso? ¿Por qué no lo apartó? Se sentía tan bien ¡Pero no! ¡Eso no está bien! Debió detenerlo cuando tuvo las manos libres.

Muerde su labio y toca su erección gimoteando al sentir una corriente de placer. ¿Hace cuánto no tenía un orgasmo? Al parecer ambos lo necesitan. Ya que pudo sentir gracias a los constantes roces el duro bulto de su novio contra su muslo.

¿Qué debía hacer? Eso no iba a bajar con facilidad. Su cuerpo pedía ser tocado, se siente sumamente caliente. ¿Y si le pedía a Wonsik? Seguro él lo haría con gusto.

Se pone de pie y camina hasta la puerta del baño. Está por golpear cuando escucha un gemido entre el sonido de la ducha, eso acelera su corazón así que sin pedir permiso abre la puerta del baño, la cierra y bajo la sorprendida mirada de Wonsik comienza a quitarse la ropa. Al bajar sus pantalones sonríe al ver como su novio sigue masturbándose sin apartarle la mirada de encima, se relame el labio y deja caer la última prenda acercándose con pasos lentos y sensuales hasta pegarse al otro. Gime al sentir el agua fría contra su piel pero enseguida cualquier sonido es callado por los salvajes labios de Wonsik.

—¿Estás seguro? —pregunta el menor respirando con agitación por el beso, tiene agarrado al otro en un posesivo abrazo, una mano se mantiene en su espalda baja y la otra acaricia su nuca, pero Taekwoon toma esa mano y la coloca sobre su pecho.

—¿Sientes eso? —sonríe el mayor hipnotizando al otro hombre—. Es mi corazón que no te ha olvidado, no necesito recuerdos. Así que está bien —dice antes de volver a unir sus labios en un hambriento beso.

Ni él puede creer lo bipolar que es, acaba de contradecir lo que le dijo en la mañana a su hermana. Que lo quiere lejos. Que lo quiere cerca. Loco quedará si sigue así. Y loco volverá a su pareja. Pero eso es lo que menos le importa ahora, sólo quiere sentir y dejarse llevar por esas expertas manos, labios y lengua.

Se acarician, se besan, necesitados uno del otro. De sus bocas sólo escapan gemidos, jadeos y el nombre del otro. Se dejan llevar por el placer y la lujuria, siendo devorados por el calor producido por las sensaciones que se dan uno al otro con cada toque, con cada beso, caricia y roce.

Para Taekwoon es como su primera vez con un hombre así que Wonsik hizo la mayoría del trabajo, moviendo sus manos en lugares precisos mandando oleadas de placer por el cuerpo de su chico, que lo recompensa con expresiones eróticas y deliciosos besos.

Llegan al orgasmo sin penetración, sólo con ardientes caricias. Descansan en el borde de azulejos, una pequeña plataforma de cemento contra la pared en donde van productos, Wonsik está sentado ahí con Taekwoon encima suyo de piernas abiertas, colgadas a cada lado de su cadera.

Normalizan sus respiraciones sin mirarse, escuchando el suave sonido de una gota cayendo a cada dos segundos de la ducha, ya cerrada.

Taekwoon está por levantarse de encima del menor, pero éste detiene sus momentos atrayéndolo con caricias en la espalda y cuello, no dicen ni una palabra, en cambio, reparten besos suaves y toques cariñosos. El mayor se deja hacer bajo la brillante mirada de su novio, no puede quejarse se siente muy bien, en paz consigo mismo. Estar entre sus brazos es perfecto, como algo que siempre debió ser. Wonsik reparte besos por doquier y sonríe tan feliz mientras pasa la esponja enjabonada por su piel; espalda, pecho, brazos y piernas. Taekwoon se siente tan amado que no puede negarse a sus toques. También lo ayuda, friega sus hombros y espalda robándole besos en los labios a cada rato, recibiendo bonitas sonrisas que llenan de revoloteos sus entrañas.

En ese momento se dio cuenta de lo feliz que fue junto a Wonsik. Si todos sus besos se sienten tan dulces como el café más delicioso que haya probado, adictivos, y sus manos calientes tocan su piel dándole un placer increíble, uno más allá de la lujuria, un placer lleno de sentimientos cálidos, tiernos, dulces. Además, esa mirada que al conectarse con la suya lo derrite por completo.

Necesita recuerdos, tienen que volver. Quiere recordar todo esos momentos junto al menor y ya no sentirse incómodo, tan bipolar, dividido entre su memoria y su corazón.

Espera pronto volver a recordar.

Secan sus cuerpos y los visten sin decir ni una palabra, como si tuvieran miedo de pinchar la agradable atmósfera con ruidos innecesarios. Duermen juntos esa noche, Taekwoon deja que el otro lo consienta con caricias y más besos hasta que se queda dormido entre sus brazos.

A la mañana siguiente es el primero en despertar, sale de la cama seguro de que el otro sigue en lo más profundo de los sueños por sus ronquidos. Pone a cargar el celular de su novio y vacía el chat de su hermana, bloquea el usuario y hace una limpieza en el almacenamiento de audios.

Suspira aliviado y camina a la cocina para hacer un delicioso desayuno, quizás es malo en lo salado pero lo dulce es lo suyo. Panqueques con licuado o café con tostadas. Fácil y algo que no se quemaría. Sonríe y pone música en su celular, canta y hace todo lo que tenía pensado. Nunca había escuchado esas músicas pero le encantan.

Más tarde escucha ruidos desde el baño, su corazón se acelera mientras piensa en las diferentes escenas a continuación. ¿Qué debería decirle? ¿Qué lo de anoche sólo fue por placer? ¿Debe decirle la verdad? Que le gustó mucho y quiere repetirlo... Eso incluiría lo de sus salidas con esas chicas...

Se sobresalta cuando siente unos fuertes brazos rodear su cintura y ese cuerpo que bien lo conoce apoyarse contra el suyo.

—Buenos días, mi amor —susurra Wonsik dejando suaves besos por el cuello de su novio, lo siente parar movimientos y estremecerse. ¿Quizás decirle 'amor' es mucho?

—Wonsik, lo de anoche... —voltea encontrándose con esa mirada tan enamorada y brillante, lo hace sentir especial y único, manda oleadas agradables por todos su cuerpo.

—¿Sí?

—Nada —niega con la cabeza y levanta las manos para rodear el cuello del menor y unir sus labios en un profundo beso—. Buenos días —ambos sonríen y vuelven a besarse, con más pasión y ganas, perdiéndose en la boca del otro.

—¿Estás cocinando? —pregunta Wonsik sin soltar al mayor. Tanto había querido eso, estar así como hace meses atrás ¿Será que sus memorias volvieron?

—Es algo fácil, cualquiera puede hacerlo —asegura Taekwoon acariciando las hebras del contrario, sintiendo como a los costados el corto cabello cepilla su palma y dedos—. ¿Hicimos esto antes?

—Un montón de veces —se relame el labio alejándose un poco.

Taekwoon aún no recuerda pero por lo menos no lo repela con molestia.

El resto de la mañana la pasan en comodidad.

Los días siguieron y Wonsik noto el cambio, el mayor lo evitaba a veces y otras dejaba que lo abrazara, pero Taekwoon lo besaba cuando él quería de lo contrario evitaba cualquier contacto. Era como si estuvieran felices y amándose pero al segundo fueran completos desconocidos. Una situación muy estresante para ambos.


	4. Chapter 4

El sábado salieron con los amigos de Taekwoon e invitaron a Sanghyuk para que Wonsik no se sintiera tan solo. Y vaya que necesito el apoyo del menor.

Taekwoon se pasó toda la noche coqueteando con chicas descaradamente sin importarle que su novio estuviera ahí viendo todo. Muchas veces Wonsik intervino furioso, llevándose un rechazo por parte del mayor y la burla de sus amigos, todos son unos imbéciles homofóbicos y Jung se dejó influenciar por ellos. O quizás no, porque la pérdida de recuerdos hacia todo por si sola.

—¿Tengo que repetirte que yo no te quiero? —pregunta Taekwoon cuando Wonsik lo jala del brazo interviniendo en su tercera conquista. A pesar de las pocas luces y las de colores parpadeantes logra ver la mirada dolida del menor, flaquea por un momento pero su boca escupe veneno—. No te quiero, no siento nada por ti. Apenas te conozco y si te quise ya no es así. No te recuerdo, no existe un nosotros en mi memoria.

—Dejaste que te tocara, tu mirada me dice que mientes, que estás loco por mí —lo atrae más cerca chocando sus labios en un rudo beso—. Deja de excusarte con la pérdida de memoria, simplemente no quieres aceptar que tú corazón me pertenece —Wonsik no se equivoca, pero Taekwoon es terco.

—Mi cuerpo te reconoce y no tuve sexo por mucho tiempo, jugar a ser amantes está bien porque mi cuerpo está acostumbrado y no le da asco tu tacto —sonríe con maldad y se relame el labio antes de unir de nuevo sus bocas—. Supéralo, Wonsik, búscate a alguien que te quiera y deja de arrastrarme contigo como si fuera de tu propiedad —se suelta con fuerza del agarre y empuja al otro por los hombros.

Por la expresión dolida del menor sus propios ojos debían lanzar verdadero odio. Justo como lo quería. O eso pensaba, pero no sentía nada lindo. Al contrario, duele un montón.

Wonsik sale del lugar sin querer soportar más esa humillación. El viento frío choca contra su cara haciendo que sus ojos ardan y finas lágrimas se deslicen por sus mejillas. Sanghyuk llega a su lado y le pasa un brazo por el hombro, no dicen nada sólo suben al auto y conducen a casa. El menor se asegura de dejar en la cama a su amigo antes de salir y conducir a casa.

Por la mañana, Wonsik despierta con un dormido Taekwoon encima, sonríe al ver la serena expresión en su rostro; labios entreabiertos y mejilla aplastada contra su pecho. Enseguida recuerda lo de anoche y su buen humor desaparece. Intenta quitárselo de encima, pero al moverse sólo logra que el mayor se acomode sobre su pecho. Lo siente acariciar con los dedos su hombro, acción que siempre hacía cuando quería cariño. Wonsik suspira y sube una mano hasta esas suaves hebras negras para peinarlas con sus dedos. Taekwoon sonríe ante la caricia y deja un beso sobre el cuello del menor, que se remueve incómodo.

—Quiero ducharme —intenta con palabras escapar del mayor.

—Vayamos juntos —susurra divertido dejando otro beso en el cuello de su novio.

Wonsik niega, lo empuja y sale de la cama, pero Taekwoon lo atrae, lo besa y seduce sus sentidos.

En menos de diez minutos ambos se encuentran en el baño, sin ropa alguna y acariciándose uno al otro. Taekwoon gime alto cuando su pene es succionado por la húmeda y caliente boca de su novio. Lo disfruta viendo sus acciones y acariciando sus cabellos, enredando los dedos en él y guiándolo en movimiento. Deja que lo toque a gusto, le permite entrar en él y cogerle de la forma más deliciosa. Necesita sentir al menor, su tacto, sus toques de lo más cariñosos y calientes, necesita sus adictivos labios y su ardiente lengua junto a la suya, necesita sus besos sobre su sensible piel, lo necesita dentro suyo. Necesita sentirse mejor así que busca esos ojos que tanto lo adoran y lo aman con pasión. Se siente tan culpable por lo de anoche, necesita quitarse esa angustia del pecho. Tenía que pedir perdón pero no podía, su orgullo no le permitía. Así que dejó que Wonsik se deleitara con su cuerpo, sí eso hace sentir mejor al menor, si eso hacía que lo volviera a ver con esos ojos de amor entonces está bien.

¿Intenta solucionarlo con sexo?

Sí.

Pero es algo que ambos necesitan y disfrutan por lo que está bien.

¿Está bien?

Wonsik susurra palabras de amor mientras deja suaves besos en los labios de Taekwoon, que sólo recibe todo el cariño con sonrisas y caricias en la espalda del otro.

El desayuno la pasan entre palabras, risas y besos de lo más dulces. Olvidando por completo lo acontecido la noche anterior.

Es una relación tóxica, pero ambos están bien con ello. Por ahora.

Despertaron súper felices y unidos, cosa que por la noche les fue imposible:

Wonsik termino fuera del departamento, sentado en las escaleras y llorando de dolor por las hirientes palabras y acciones de la persona que más quiere en el mundo. La hermana de Taekwoon había caído explicándole a Wonsik lo que había visto aquel día en el café. Ella sólo venía a decir la verdad así que se fue dejando que la pareja arreglara el problema. Wonsik le reclamó a su novio sobre esas citas. Taekwoon le dijo toda la verdad de forma sería, como si no tuviera mucha importancia.

—¿Te acuestas con ellas?

—No, sólo un par de besos —el mayor está en el sillón cruzado de brazos sin expresar mucho con su rostro y Wonsik está frente a él caminando de un lado al otro.

—Todavía —susurra el menor suspirando con alivio, el otro le mira extrañado—. ¿Por qué lo haces? —con miedo y angustia se sienta a un lado del otro.

—Porque no quiero que esto funcione —la expresión de dolor y sorpresa de Wonsik no lo detienen para seguir lanzando veneno—. He pensado en esto que tenemos y creo que lo mejor es terminar —dice sin vacilar, pero apartar la mirada.

Dispara y da justo en el blanco.

El pilar por el que Wonsik se sostenía acaba de derrumbarse.

—¿Terminar? —susurra sintiendo sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas, traga saliva con dificultad al ver que el mayor asiente—. Pero... lo nuestro... todo... yo te amo.

Taekwoon siente un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo y una opresión en el pecho, se pone de pie y chilla disgustado.

—No lo digas.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué te amo?

—¡Sí! ¡No lo digas, es asqueroso! —lanza dagas contra el corazón del otro, lastimándose a sí mismo porque también es su corazón—. Me repugna el hecho de un hombre me diga esas cosas —se acaricia los brazos y frunce el ceño intentando creerse sus propias palabras.

—Te amo —pronuncia con voz temblorosa, se pone de pie y abraza al mayor—, te amo, te amo, te amo, Jung Taekwoon, te amo —forcejean pero Wonsik logra robarle un beso antes de recibir un fuerte golpe en la mejilla.

Lo que le sigue a eso son muchas palabras hirientes, insultos, golpes y objetos quebrándose contra el suelo, lágrimas de rabia, de tristeza, de dolor.

Wonsik salió de ahí azotando la puerta con fuerza y lloro hasta quedar seco en las escaleras, por suerte una vecina lo encontró en el camino y le ofreció que durmiera en su sofá, él agradecido aceptó y más porque no le pregunto nada.

Por otro lado, Taekwoon se quedó en el departamento desordenado, ignoro todos los objetos en el suelo y se acostó en la cama sintiendo que su corazón se moría de a poco. Sentía como pequeñas agujas se introducían en su pecho y rasgaban todo lo que tocarán. Las siguientes horas paso ahogándose en sollozos y lágrimas. Al principio no entendía de donde salía tanto dolor, pero obtuvo su respuesta; sus sentimientos, esos malditos muertos revivían haciéndolo entender lo mucho que en verdad quiere al otro. ¿Por qué? Justo lo que su mente borro, lo está destruyendo. Lentamente lo hace perder la cordura.

¿Hizo tan mal?

¿Debió seguir a su corazón?

Ignorar a su mente, esa que está dañada y sólo lástima a la persona que lo quiere, y que él olvido querer.

Taekwoon despierta a la mañana siguiente sintiendo un vacío enorme en su pecho, con ojos desorbitados camina hacia el baño, ignora el aún desastre en la sala y toma una ducha relajante. Viendo su reflejo en el espejo se pregunta qué debe hacer, está más muerto, las ojeras y ojos hinchados no ayudan a obtener pensamientos positivos.

Una vez vestido comienza a juntar las cosas en el suelo. Se pregunta dónde paso Wonsik la noche, si está bien, si volverá.

Termina de barrer cuando la puerta delantera se abre, enseguida se quita los guantes de plástico y casi corre hacia su novio, cuando sus ojos se encuentran el corazón se encoge de dolor. El menor se ve tan desecho, toda la tristeza está visible en su rostro; ojos hinchados, perdidos, casi sin brillo y cabellos alborotados, al igual que su ropa, quizás ni dormir pudo.

—Wonsik —llama el mayor acercándose con cautela.

—Taekwoon, yo lo...

Cualquier palabra es callada por los desesperados labios del mayor, Wonsik gime en el beso al ser azotado contra la pared, sus labios intentan corresponder pero el frenesí del otro es tanto que termina jadeando como si fuera un novato. Sus labios son liberados y en cambio su cuerpo es aprisionado. Los fuertes brazos de Taekwoon lo rodean en un cálido abrazo. Siente el calor del otro, los rápidos latidos y el dulce aroma a champú que depende su cabello.

—Perdóname... yo... no sé qué me pasa —tiembla y se aferra con fuerza a la remera del menor hundiendo sus dedos en la carne de su espalda—. Yo quiero que estés... conmigo, pero... —deja salir un suave sollozo, las lágrimas se deslizan de sus ojos haciendo un recorrido por su mejilla hasta perderse en el hombro del otro, mojándole la remera— no sé, sólo dime que estamos bien... olvida lo de ayer... olvídalo.

Wonsik escucha las palabras sin escuchar. Levanta las manos y envuelve el cuerpo del otro, perdiéndose en su aroma, cierra los ojos, acaricia esos suaves cabellos y deja besos en la mejilla húmeda.

—Te amo —susurra con voz ronca, Taekwoon le mira entre feliz y confundido—. Te amo, Taekwoon —une sus labios en profundidad, transmitiendo sus sentimientos.

Lo guía a la habitación sin despegar sus labios y repartir caricias por doquier.

Le hace el amor de la forma más apasionada y lenta, dejando pequeños pedazos de su corazón en cada lugar que sus labios tocan.

Besa y recorre con sus manos cada parte del cuerpo de Taekwoon, dejando marcas rojas a su paso, haciéndolo gimotear y moverse de forma desesperada.

El mayor sólo recibía su amor entre gemidos de satisfacción y miradas de deseo.

Sus labios se unían como imanes opuestos y las caricias entre sus lenguas mandan pinchazos de placer a sus entrepiernas.

Wonsik no para de decir cuanto lo quiere y lo maravillosa que le parece su apariencia.

Taekwoon sonríe y susurra su nombre entre gemidos. No sabe cómo decir sus sentimientos, ni siquiera sabe lo que siente, así que procura besar y acariciar todo lo que sus ansiosas manos le permitan. Sobre todo encima de esos tatuajes, le fascina por lo que deja besos en ellos.

Wonsik le toca de la forma más dulce que nunca nadie lo había tocado.

Wonsik lo ama, lo quiere bien. Como nunca nadie le había querido.

Taekwoon lo siente, lo sabe muy bien, pero le cuesta aceptarlo, asumir tan grande amor.


	5. Chapter 5

Sus párpados se abren con lentitud acostumbrándose de a poco a la claridad de la habitación, cierra los ojos y los vuelve a abrir captando primero las blancas cortinas de la ventana abierta moviéndose al compás del viento. Debía ser ya pasada las tres de la tarde, habrá dormido unas cuatro horas, no comió nada. Se remueve colocando su mano en la almohada y pasa la lengua por sus secos labios, lo segundo que capta es a Wonsik doblando camisetas y metiéndolas en un bolso.

Cierra los ojos, asustado, esperando que al abrirlos el chico no esté ahí sino a su lado abrazándole por la espalda. Sin embargo, todo sigue igual.

Taekwoon respira profundo sabiendo que significan los movimientos del otro. Lo observa en silencio hasta que Wonsik cierra la maleta dando por finalizada la tarea. Sus miradas se conectan en un cruce de sentimientos, el rostro del mayor tan neutro como siempre mientras que el del menor es toda la tristeza y cansancio mismo.

Wonsik vacila un momento jugando con el mango de la maleta, al final se acerca a la cama sentándose a un lado pero sin atreverse a mirar al otro. Sigue el camino de la sábana que cubre el cuerpo del mayor y agarra la mano de éste con la suya.

—Te dije que lo olvidarás —logra pronunciar Taekwoon con voz apagada y suave, el otro niega—. ¿Por qué? —acepta la mano y entrelaza sus dedos mientras toma asiento para estar ambos a la misma altura.

—No quiero pasar de nuevo por lo mismo —dice con esa voz grave y ruda, pero cargada con tanta tristeza.

—No entiendo.

Wonsik niega sin levantar la mirada. Taekwoon no deja de verlo, levanta su otra mano y lo toma de la barbilla haciendo así que sus ojos se encuentren.

—Está bien, no tienes que hacerlo —toma la mano en su barbilla y la desliza a su mejilla inclinando su cabeza sobre ella, sintiendo como esos largos y delgados dedos lo acarician con toques suaves—. Puedes quedarte aquí un mes, pagaré la renta por adelantado... cuando baje y le explicaré... —calla al sentir la calidez de los labios que ama contra los propios, es un toque correspondido y cariñoso—. Ya le avise a tus padres y hermanas, te cuidaran bien —al abrir los ojos ve los brillantes del mayor y su pecho se oprime—. Estarás bien —asegura siendo callado por los labios desesperados de consuelo, acepta el beso también necesitado de cariño.

—¿No te volveré a ver?

—Dejemos que el destino lo decida.

Taekwoon parpadea dejando deslizar la primera lágrima, asiente de acuerdo y apoya sus frentes cerrando los ojos al ver que el menor lo hace.

—¿Y si mi memoria vuelve?

—Si no es muy tarde, búscame.

Siente unas caricias en el muslo, luego suben a sus caderas y espalda, un escalofrío le recorre el cuerpo mientras es acercado más al del otro. Rodea el cuello de Wonsik con sus brazos y comienza a llorar sin poder evitarlo, apoya la barbilla en el hombro del menor y sollozo con fuerza, como si le estuvieran desgastando el corazón.

Wonsik muerde sus labios pero su vista nublada y el profundo dolor en su pecho son superiores a lo que puede soportar así que se libera, llora mezclando sus sollozos con los del mayor, se aferra a él pegando sus pechos en busca de calor y consuelo.

Se pasan los siguientes minutos así; llorando en los brazos del otro.

Al tranquilizar todo lamento vuelven a unir sus labios en un último y amoroso beso. Contactando miradas se niegan a separarse, entre caricias suaves Wonsik decide ponerse de pie echando una última mirada al que fue y aún es su gran amor antes de cruzar la puerta.

**(...)**

Taekwoon se instala en la casa de sus padres, volvió a trabajar en el restaurante pero de mozo y no de chef como lo hacía antes. Sus estudios están completados, pero olvidados.

Sabía que Wonsik volvería al departamento a la cuarta semana. Los dos querían volver a encontrarse, pero no debían así que Taekwoon decidió mudarse cinco días antes de cumplir el mes.

La memoria de Taekwoon no volvió, ni al pasar dos, tres y hasta cuatro meses, así que éste comenzó a preguntar, quería saber, reconstruir todos esos años perdidos.

Escuchaba atento las anécdotas de los demás, todas relacionadas con él, pero no muchas con Wonsik. Todos le decían lo mismo: que eran una pareja perfecta, el amor se notaba a quilómetros, eran atentos uno con el otro, siempre felices y con miradas brillantes al verse.

Quería saber más allá de eso, lo necesitaba.

Y de boca en boca, sólo hubo una persona que pudo otorgarle tal información; Cha Hakyeon. Un ardiente abogado, que lo recibió con la mirada más fiera de todas, el hombre desprendía grandeza, su postura recta y su traje negro ayudaban mucho.

Fue contactado por Sanghyuk, el encuentro fue en un café agradable en donde el abogado se presentó con formalidad teniendo todo el tiempo esa mirada de odio y una sonrisa burlona, sarcástica, odiosa.

A Taekwoon le desagrado enseguida el hombre y entendió por cómo el otro le hablaba y miraba que él tampoco era de agrado para el abogado.

Hakyeon decidió llevar a Taekwoon a su casa para comenzar con las anécdotas. No le diría cosas agradables y el otro lo entendió así que lo siguió en silencio.

Una vez allí, Hakyeon saca dos botellas pequeñas de cervezas de la nevera, las destapa y las deja sobre la mesa.

—No, gracias —rechaza la bebida Taekwoon, el otro sonríe y se sienta en frente.

—Créeme, la necesitarás —bebe unos tragos y luego se quita el saco dejándolo sobre el respaldo de la silla—. Wonsik me dio autorización para decirte todo lo que sé así que aprovecha y has tus preguntas.

—Quiero saber todo: de Wonsik, de mí y también sobre ti —dice seguro de sus palabras, pero la sonrisa malvada que le regala el abogado lo hace dudar de querer saber.

—Fui el amante de Wonsik —suelta como si nada deleitándose con la expresión de sorpresa y dolor del otro—. Hace como un año y poco meses más —sonríe y levanta su botella viendo enseguida como Taekwoon con ojos perdidos agarra su botella y bebe unos tragos.

—¿Él me engañaba contigo?

—No —Taekwoon piensa que se está burlando de él pero antes de que pueda decir algo Hakyeon vuelve a hablar—. Ustedes tenían una relación abierta, por decirlo así. Podían salir con otras personas aun estando justos —sonríe el moreno sin despegar la vista del otro—. Conocí a Wonsik en una fiesta de San Valentín, en donde a las doce en punto debías besar a tu pareja. Lo vi solo, me acerqué, hablamos, él parecía tan triste al decirme que su pareja vino para conocer a otras personas. Creí que era broma y le reste importancia, cuando tocó la alarma de los besos él te busco y al encontrarte derrumbaste su mundo y te ganaste mi odio eterno —lo dice con tanto rencor que hace recorrer un escalofrío en la espalda de Taekwoon—. Estabas besando a una muchacha. Yo lo atraje a mí y bese —suspira al recordar y se muerde el labio—. Desde entonces yo fui algo así como su segunda pareja.

—¿No sería su amante?

—No, tú lo sabías y "estaba bien" para ti —levanta los dedos haciendo comillas en las últimas palabras—. No me interrumpas que me pierdo —Taekwoon rueda los ojos y asiente—. Al principio Wonsik no estaba convencido de salir conmigo, pero yo lo trataba bien, lo mimaba y consentía, poco a poco lo iba apartando de ti, pero pasaron semanas y él no te dejaba, le obligue a contarme la razón de eso —bebe otro traigo—:

_"Ustedes se conocieron y enseguida se volvieron grandes amigos. Wonsik estaba perdidamente enamorado de ti y te complacía en todo, después de un año de amistad decidieron vivir juntos, ya que así les sería más barato a los dos. Tú salías con chicas pero nunca las llevabas a casa por respeto, pasaron los meses, las situaciones, sentimientos y demás cosas llevaron a Wonsik a confesarse. Lo rechazaste, pelearon, pero vivían justos así que hicieron las pases y declararon paz._

_Pasaron unas semanas y Wonsik te robó un beso, nada grave pero para el rey del drama era toda una catástrofe."_

Hakyeon se ríe y más al ver a Taekwoon tomar grandes tragos de cerveza.

_"Volvieron a pelear y a la hora se reconciliaron. La semana entrante, creo, trajiste a una mujer a la casa con la intención de hacerle saber a tu amigo que no querías nada con él, que eras demasiado heterosexual._

_Rompiste el corazón de Wonsik y te dio igual._

_Meses después lo dejaste hacerte de todo. Realmente no sé cómo sucedieron las cosas, nunca me las explicó, pero estoy seguro de que fuiste un malnacido hijo de puta. Y aun así él te amaba._

_Sé que lo tratabas como se te daba la gana, porque te diste cuenta de que Wonsik seguiría ahí a pesar de todos los insultos o todas las chicas que llevaras a casa. Él se dejaba humillar con tal de tener un beso tuyo."_

Taekwoon levanta la mano pidiéndole al abogado que guarde silencio, necesita procesar todo lo que ha escuchado.

¿Podía ser tan hijo de puta? ¿Jugar así con un ser humano, como si fuera su esclavo?

En este punto no sabía si confiar en Hakyeon, ese chico podía estarle mintiendo, pero no tenía razón para hacerlo.

—¿Cómo puedo creerte? —pregunta después de unos minutos en silencio. El abogado suspira y busca algo en su celular, al encontrarlo se lo enseña, es una foto, en ella están: Wonsik, Hakyeon, él y una chica.

—La tome cuándo Wonsik por fin me dejo ir a su departamento —mira la foto riendo por la nostalgia—. Me odiaste al verme ahí, pero no podías decir nada, ni cuando lo tocaba o besaba, tú no podías quejarte. Sólo mira tú cara de; odio la vida —vuelve a mostrarle la foto y se ríe a carcajadas—. Yo también te odiaba, tú te paseabas con poca ropa siempre que yo iba, lo abrazabas y besabas frente a mí a propósito —golpea la mesa furioso al recordar esos momentos, respira profundo y calma sus nervios—. Igual yo siempre ganaba, porque le hacía bien mi presencia, mis mimos siempre lo hacían reír, algo que contigo nunca hacia o por lo menos yo nunca lo vi reír a tu lado. Lo habías lastimado tanto que hasta la felicidad le arrebataste —a Hakyeon se le llenan los ojos de lágrimas, ya no mira al otro chico sino que mira las múltiples fotos de Wonsik y él en su celular—. Dicen que cuando estás cerca de la persona que amas eres feliz con sólo su presencia, yo fui tan feliz justo a Wonsik, él fue y siempre será mi chico perfecto, lo tenía todo —sonríe y limpia la primera lágrima—. Lo malo es que estaba encadenado a ti... —guarda silencio unos minutos, momento incómodo para ambos—. ¿Dónde me quedé? —bloquea su celular y lo deja en la mesa, agarra la botella y bebe unos tragos.

—Que me aprovechaba de él.

_"Sí, de su amor, de todo. Wonsik a tu lado era como un esclavo con un collar unido a una cadena que estaba sujeta por tu mano, él se dejaba dominar por ti._

_Tú decías ven y él iba._

_Tú decías bésame los pies y él lo hacía."_

—No necesitas ser tan específico.

—Es necesario para hacerte sentir una basura.

Sus ojos se encuentran en un choque de odio mutuo, Hakyeon curva sus labios en una sonrisa de pura diversión mala, no era algo divertido en sí, pero para él es satisfactorio; contarle a la persona que detestas todas las cosas aberrantes que ha hecho para que se odie a sí mismo es un placer malo, pero un placer a fin de cuentas.

_"Para ti Wonsik era un objeto sexual. O eso es lo que yo pensaba, porque según él tú si lo querías, es más él estaba seguro de que lo amabas, porque tus ojos lo decían, tu cuerpo, esas noches en las que sólo se besaban y dormían abrazados, o pequeños detalles que mantenía vivo el amor que él sentía por ti como comprarle el nuevo libro del que te hablo la semana pasada o preguntarle por su día al volver del trabajo._

_Wonsik estaba ciego de amor por ti, tanto así que dejó que llevaras a tu 'novia' al departamento, a vivir allí con ustedes como un hermoso trío feliz. Él convivió con ella porque no era una mala chica, pero a la hora de la intimidad se negó totalmente a siquiera tocarla lo que los llevo a una pelea._

_Wonsik es homosexual, por lo tanto no le gustan las mujeres, no es como tú, hombre bisexual que puede estar con ambos sexos."_

—No puedo creer que le obligara a eso —Taekwoon respira profundo y se lleva las manos a la cabeza, cierra los ojos asustado de sí mismo.

—Lo hiciste, intentaste convencerlo un par de veces y como él se negó lo hiciste a un lado teniendo relaciones sólo con ella, eso lo llevo a dejar el departamento por las noches —hace una pausa para consumir alcohol intentando que el mal sabor de la bebida sobrepase al de sus propias palabras—. Vivió conmigo, la pasábamos genial más allá del buen sexo, él volvió a ser alguien alegre, por lo menos lo era al estar a mi lado. Salíamos por la tarde y cocinábamos juntos por la noche, hablábamos un montón y reíamos mucho —sonríe alegre al recordar esos momentos, Taekwoon posa su mirada en él analizando todo lo que escucha.

—Si él... —su voz se corta por la amargura acumulada, traga saliva y relame sus labios—. Si él era tan feliz contigo ¿Por qué no se quedó a tu lado? —ve sonreír con tristeza al abogado y eso manda una punzada a su pecho.

—¿Qué fue lo que no entendiste? —como un mafioso Hakyeon se encorva sobre la mesa y sonríe de una forma casi psicópata que hace recorrer un escalofríos al hombre frente a él.

Ser un abogado también te afectaba en algunos ámbitos mentales, te volvías más persuasivo, discreto, atento y analítico. La actuación se volvía parte de ti a la hora de la acción, como un manto de aquel que lo sabe todo, intimidar es el arma para sacar la verdad a flote.

—¿Wonsik... él por qué no se quedó contigo?

—Esa es una pregunta estúpida señor Jung alias: parásito repugnante —se ríe a carcajadas y luego golpea con fuerza la mesa haciendo dar un brinco del susto a Taekwoon, ambos se alejan un poco de la mesa sin despegar la vista amenazante del otro—. Seis meses estuve luchando para que te dejara, para sacarle de ese poso oscuro al que llamaba vida, esa mierda en la que tú —hace énfasis en la palabra mientras le apunta con un dedo— le sumergiste.

**(...)**

Taekwoon pidió tiempo y fue al baño, mojo su rostro y pensó con la cabeza fría sobre lo que acaba de oír. Ahora entendía porque Wonsik había dicho que no quería pasar de nuevo por lo mismo. Sin saberlo le estaba haciendo lo mismo que ya en el pasado le había hecho.

Siente sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas al ver su rostro en el espejo. No puede dejar de pensar en todo el daño que le hizo a Wonsik. Si esas pocas semanas había jugado al bipolar de una forma exagerada y absurda, si se sentía terrible por eso no podía imaginarse el peso que sentiría si su memoria volvía.

Y ahí está de nuevo pensando sólo en él.

Es por eso que Wonsik decidió dejarle, por más amor que sintiera prefirió estar lejos y sufrir por su ausencia que vivir un infierno.

Seca las gotas de agua y respira profundo antes de abrir la puerta. Encuentra a Hakyeon sentado en el sillón de la sala con los ojos fijos en el celular que sostiene su mano. Taekwoon duda si sentarse o no, pero las palmadas que da el otro en el sitio a su lado lo hacen aceptar la oferta.

—Te tengo una pregunta —el abogado deja su celular y mira al azabache—: ¿Por qué quieres saber todo esto? —Taekwoon se sorprende comenzando a pesar en una respuesta, no lo tenía muy claro—. Voy a terminar de contártelo y luego me respondes —sus miradas se encuentran por unos segundos y Taekwoon asiente de acuerdo—. Wonsik volvió contigo y por ello peleamos, es más, terminamos, ya no quería estar involucrado entre amores tóxicos. Seguí mi vida y Wonsik se convirtió en un buen amigo. No nos veíamos pero me contaba lo que sucedía porque yo sé lo pedía, la relación era de interés. Como una novela —sonríe y acomoda su cuerpo contra el respaldo del sillón para ver de frente al otro—. Ella los dejó y ustedes comenzaron a ser una pareja de verdad, una buena pareja, fueron a terapias y lograron tener una buena relación o algo así.

—Tú eres el único que sabe esto —susurra Taekwoon, ve al abogado asentir con la cabeza—. ¿Fingíamos ser una pareja feliz? ¿Sin problemas? —de nuevo Hakyeon asiente—. Nos amábamos pero yo era tan imbécil que siempre lo arruinaba —escucha la carcajada del otro hombre y eso lo hace bufar molesto.

—No fingían ser felices, ustedes eran dos enamorados, vivían felices justos, era fácil olvidar cualquier problema cuando estaban justos y más a la vista de alguien más —sonríe y desbloquea su celular para colocar un audio—. Quizás él te lo explique mejor.

 **"** Taekwoon, lo que te dice Hakyeon no es mentira, pero él te dará una versión muy cruel y no fue tan así **"** se escucha la voz de Wonsik **"** Fui muy feliz a tu lado a pesar de todo, porque realmente correspondías mis sentimientos. No sabías amar de buena manera y eso te llevaba a cometer errores, lo entendía y por eso luchaba día a día por ti. Juntos logramos llevar la relación por buen camino. Fuimos muy felices, no dudes de eso, pero después del accidente **"** hace una pausa, pensando que decir **"** quizás la falta de memoria es por algo o quizás yo soy un cobarde y por eso decidí escapar **"** para este punto Taekwoon tiene las mejillas empapadas en lágrimas y muerde su labio con fuerza para no sollozar, escuchar la voz grave y rasposa del otro, tan llena de dolor por los recuerdos y sentimientos actuales, le duele escucharle **"** Ya nada importa, no sigas removiendo el pasado que sólo te harás daño. Vive tu vida, se feliz **"** el audio termina ahí creando una atmósfera triste e incómoda.

—¿Tienes la respuesta? —Taekwoon limpia sus mejillas y asiente, Hakyeon lo ve con ojos serios, cansados, no sentía lástima por ese hombre—. ¿Por qué quieres saber todo esto?

—Porque el corazón no olvida. Cada día duele más su ausencia... —se lleva una mano al pecho mirando a la nada con ojos llorosos—, es algo fácil de explicar, sólo siento la necesidad de estar con él y si para eso tengo que volverme una persona diferente, alguien que olvide ser, lo haré, cambiaré con o sin mis recuerdos.


	6. Chapter 6

Dos años después.

Es un frío invierno y la nieve por fin había parado de caer, es el momento para salir camino a su departamento. Se levanta y emprende camino a la salida del metro, ve a las personas que se mueven de aquí para allá, a una anciana se le caen los hilos de tejer y un muchacho de cabellos plateados se agacha a ayudarla.

Sonríe. Qué loco tienes que estar para teñirte de ese color. Él nunca lo haría, eso es demasiado llamativo.

Pasa por al lado justo para escuchar esa inconfundible voz grave que se despide de la anciana, voltea con el corazón a mil para encarar al chico pero no lo ve entre tanta gente. Desesperado lo busca, mirando a todas las direcciones, logra dar con él por lo alto que es, fue algo difícil porque se colocó un gorro de lana blanco. Corre hacia él disculpándose con todas las personas que choca, le llama por su nombre pero al parecer tiene auriculares puestos porque no le escucha. Llega a subir las escaleras y cuando piensa que lo perdió de vista choca de frente con él.

—Taekwoon —escucha de sus labios mientras lo estabiliza en el suelo agarrando su brazo, ya que por el choque casi cae de espalda por las escaleras.

—Wonsik —al mayor le brillan los ojos de pura emoción y felicidad al ver la alegre sonrisa que tanto extraño, esa que aún mueve su mundo—. El destino nos volvió a unir.

—Así parece —Wonsik no deja de sonreír con esos labios pequeños y hermosos, jala el abrazo del otro hasta sacarlo del camino transitado de las escaleras al metro—. ¿Quieres tomar un café?

—Sí, sí —acepta enseguida sin poder desviar su mirada de ese bello rostro, ambos comienzan a caminar hacia el café más cercano—. Primero que nada ¿Estás solo? —Wonsik ríe ante esa pregunta.

—¿Soltero? —el mayor asiente sacándole una risa a Wonsik—. Sí, estoy soltero.

—Perfecto, porque yo también y el blanco te queda hermoso —Taekwoon parecía una adolecente enamorada viendo a su ídolo favorito, no despegaba sus ojos brillantes del menor.

—Me pones nervioso —Wonsik mira de reojo al chico mientras acomoda las cabellos plateados que caen a los costados de su sien, los pocos visibles por la gorra.

—Es que parece mentira... te extrañe tanto —confiesa suspirando encantado, Wonsik lo observa con un brillo especial—. No, mi memoria no volvió —admite con tristeza viendo los ojos decepcionados del otro—, pero no importa. No necesito memorias. Ahora soy un hombre diferente, ya no le temo a los prejuicios de la sociedad.

—Bien por ti, pareces un Taekwoon nuevo.

—Y mejorado.

Ambos sonríen e intercambian una mirada de nostalgia antes de entrar a un café.

Hablaron de todo: sus vidas, las cosas que hicieron, las personas que conocieron, trabajos, aventuras, viajes, etc. Realmente se divirtieron, era como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado desde esos días antes del accidente. Sólo hablaron e intercambiaron brillantes miradas.

Casi cuatro horas hablando se la pasaron cuando una mesera les dijo que pronto cerrarían.

Ya a las diez y pasada de la noche se despidieron, cada uno tomaría un taxi. Al principio Taekwoon dudo de cómo hacerlo, quería besar al otro pero no se animaba, cosa que hizo reír a Wonsik, que sin esperar más lo tomó de la nuca y lo abrazo para atraerlo a su cuerpo y estampar sus labios en un apasionado beso, algo que ambos habían deseado en esas cuatro benditas horas. Taekwoon corresponde con entusiasmo, coloca las manos en los hombros del menor y jadea por la falta de aliento, siendo enseguida callado por los hambrientos labios de Wonsik, que lo devoran con pasión, queriendo recuperar cada beso que no le pudo dar en esos dos años. Al alejarse un poco respira con agitación viendo el vapor que sale por el frío del ambiente, apoyan sus frentes y sonríen como idiotas. En segundos sus labios vuelven a estar pegados como imanes. Saborean al otro, dándose estimulantes caricias con sus lenguas, roces tan suaves y ricos, saben a café y a adicción, más allá de la cafeína.

—¿Tú departamento o el mío?

No había más que decir, lo desean, sus cuerpos lo piden y sus ojos lo expresan.

—El tuyo.

En todo el camino no dejaron de besarse, no les importo que el conductor del taxi los viera comerse uno al otro y meterse la lengua hasta la garganta. Están muy ocupados como para preocuparse por las miradas ajenas.

Al llegar sus labios están hinchados y rojos por los constantes roces, mordidas y succiones.

Apenas la puerta se cerró y las ropas volaron, eran muchas y además, Wonsik se tomó la molestia de prender la calefacción antes de enredarse en la cama con Taekwoon. Brazos y piernas enrolladas, acariciando piel con piel, brindando calor a sus cuerpos.

Al estar repartiendo besos y chupones por la piel del mayor, Wonsik nota el tatuaje situado debajo de la clavícula izquierda, letras que forman una significativa frase:

_La mente tiende a olvidar,_

_pero el corazón jamás._

_No necesito recuerdos._

_No te amaré con la mente,_

_sino con el corazón._

Wonsik sonríe sintiendo los ojos llenarse de lágrimas, su mirada se conecta con la de Taekwoon, que le devuelve la sonrisa y toca con sus dedos ambos anillos dorados que cuelgan de una cadena alrededor del cuello de su menor.

Sin decir nada vuelven a unir sus labios en un profundo y cariñoso beso.

Quizás el amor aún no está vigente, pero si las ganas de volver a encontrarla, de hacerla crecer y cuidarla.

Los días después de ese encuentro la pasaron juntos, Taekwoon volvió a la ciudad por trabajo pero se quedó por Wonsik. Volvieron a comenzar, siendo novios, yendo a citas como una pareja normal. Taekwoon realmente había cambiado y eso le encanta al menor, porque de nuevo es ese chico del que se enamoró completamente. A las pocas semanas eran peor que una pareja de adolecentes cursis, desbordaban amor por donde pasarán.

Quizás no pudo ser así desde que se conocieron, pero la vida les dio una oportunidad para comenzar de nuevo y no la desaprovecharon, se amaron de la mejor y más pura manera.

A los tres meses decidieron vivir juntos de nuevo. Wonsik se mudó al departamento de Taekwoon porque es más amplio y sus cosas entrarán sin problemas.

Discutían por todo pero no peleaban por nada.

La vida es una sola y la quieren aprovechar al máximo, juntos y felices.

—Te amo.

Wonsik casi se ahoga con el helado al escuchar eso, tose y mira con ojos brillantes a su novio, que se divierte con la escena mientras se lleva una cucharada de postre a la boca.

—Dilo de nuevo.

—No.

—Vamos.

El menor chilla haciendo un puchero que el otro no tarda en besar. Es la primera vez, desde que comenzaron a salir de nuevo, que Taekwoon dice sus sentimientos con palabras.

—Por favor —insiste Wonsik atrayendo a su novio, lo abraza por la espalda mientras acerca sus cuerpos de forma que Taekwoon queda sentado sobre su regazo con las piernas a cada lado—. Dilo —le da un beso en el cuello—. Woonie, quiero escucharlo —sigue un recorrido de besos hasta su hombro donde deja un chupón, que hace estremecer al chico.

Como es verano están sin remeras, sólo con unos pantalones cortos, sentados en la cama comiendo helado y jugando a las cartas.

—¿Qué cosa? —juega Taekwoon fingiendo demencia, sonríe y gimotea cuando recibe una caricia en su entrepierna—. Wonsik —jadea rodeando con sus brazos el cuello del mencionado.

—Si lo dices te la chupo —chantajea el menor mirando los ojos de su novio, que gime a propósito contra su oído—. Eres un maldito.

—Wonsik —gime Taekwoon enredando sus dedos entre las hebras del cabello, ahora negro, de su chico—, Wonsik~

—Te are gritar que me amas.

Con eso sella sus labios en un brutal beso.

Así como lo dijo, Wonsik lo cumplió, Taekwoon grito "Te amo" mientras era embestido con ferocidad. Uso un juguete sexual, un pequeño vibrador en forma de huevo. Emitía deliciosas ondas, que volvía loco a ambos.

Hace mucho que no tenían un orgasmo tan fuerte como ese. Definitivamente usarían más juguetes como ese.

Ahora, por la noche con el aire prendido, acostados en la cama y viéndose uno al otro sin tocarse, tapando sus desnudos cuerpos con una manta.

—¿Eres feliz a mi lado?

—Muy, muy feliz.

Wonsik sonríe ante esa respuesta y levanta una mano señal que Taekwoon entiende juntando sus manos, izquierda con izquierda.

—Así siempre debió ser.

—Lo es, ahora lo es. ¿No te parece maravilloso?

—Perfecto.

Sonríen plenamente felices.

En sus manos unidas se aprecian dos idénticos anillos dorados.

Porque nada en este mundo es imposible. Si se vuelve difícil, pero no insuperable.

Cuando quieres algo debes luchar para conseguirlo.

No pienses que pequeños obstáculos son los que deciden para donde debes ir. El destino no se forja, tú lo haces con las decisiones que tomas.


End file.
